Two Shades of a Heart
by Teh Kay
Summary: Darkness and light...good and evil. One girl posseses both of these elements and is the key to saving not only herself, but her friends, family, and every world in the universe. But will her father's evil ways interfere with her duties?
1. Darkness Disapears

(Kay: It's my first Fanfic! looks around at the people Meep! SO MANY PEOPLE! rocks back and forth sucking her thumb Scary...scary...scary...Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!)

Kaida: MUWAHAHAHAHA This is her Best Friend I _really _was _suppose _to read her story which I am but Edair belongs to _me_. So XP Oh yeah read meh stories on: x-kaida-x

"Father!" cried a small white haired girl, "Why must I go to the Chamber of Hearts?" The girl was being led through a grand hallway by a long, white hair man with orange-yellow eyes.

"For reasons beyond your concern," the man answered, "It's what will be best fro you." He clenched his teeth and began climbing up the last flight of stairs.

"Ansem," whispered a brown haired woman, "Are you sure that you want to do this? Do you really think that this is the best solution for these...problems?"

"Yes I am sure," Ansem answered, "I want to protect her." He and the girls arrived at a large heart shaped door, glowing different colors. Greens, blues, and reds gave the doorway a magical vibe.

The white haired girl felt her spine tingle, but she followed her father and mother into the chamber. Inside the chamber, the walls were just like the doorway had been. Her jaw dropped in wonder. What exactly was this place? Ever since she was a little girl, she had never been allowed to enter this place, so, now why was she supposed to live her life here? Was that really what she was even supposed to do?

Ansem stepped away from her. "Alright," he said, "It's time. I will give her a new look to disguise her real identity. I also think it would be best to erase her memory. We will transport her to the place with the least amount of magic. Which place is that?"

"A place called Destiny Islands," the brown haired lady answered, "So let's go."

Ansem closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic. He found a spell that would transport every child in the room to the destination of his choice. A few more seconds and the spell would work.

"Hiya everyone!" a black haired girl smiled, walking into the room. "Whachya'll doing?"

By the time she had gotten into the room, Ansem's spell was complete, and all the children in the room were transported to the place called Destiny Islands.

"Ansem," the brown haired lady said, "You transported number 564 of the academy to the islands with your daughter."

Ansem shook his head. "That doesn't matter. She was worthless. It's best that she's gone, right?"

"I suppose so Ansem," the lady said, walking out of the room. She waved her hand when they had left, and the door began to close up. Before it closed up, she caught sight of a large purple beast with a horn on its head. _How strange, _she thought, _I wonder where it came from._

(Kay: Okay prologue's a little short, but I hope it interests you enough to keep reading when I get more up!)


	2. The New Girls

(Kay: Hi again! The following writing is my first chapter! Yippee! Eh who cares it's just stupid words. Anyways, one of the charries is inspired by my best friend's ideas! Her pen name is x-kaida-x! Yippee!)

The sun rose, golden rays shining upon the warm beaches of the Destiny Islands. The palm trees swayed in the wind, greedily eating at their warm paradise that they were given the privilege to grow in. The cool water of the sea lapped at the sand, wetting the toes of a brown haired girl.

The girl sighed heavily and stared down at the ground. She wrapped her arms around her black capried legs and hugged them tightly, eyes shining with confusion. What was troubling her so much? That was something that she really didn't know.

"Urg!" she groaned, laying down and thumping her brown haired head on the sand. "I need to find a way to become less confused, but how can I? It's just how I am..."

"Hey Kali!" A brown haired girl called from behind her, "Wanna play today? It's volleyball!"

"How about..." Kali said, sitting up and tapping her chin, "no. Never." She sighed and tied her brown hair up into a ponytail, revealing a lair of black beneath the brown. "Playing stupid, pointless games like...volley-whatever you call it is for idiots-"

"Hi Kali!" laughed a black haired girl, walking up to her with a cheery smile. Silver streaks shone brightly in her raven hair. "Whatcha doing?"

"-like Edair!" Kali said, finishing her sentence. "What do you want?" she growled.

"You want to know what I want?" Edair smiled, shooting her arms straight up into the air. "I want you to have fun!"

"How about..." Kali said, tapping her chin again, "No."

"Hooray!" Edair cheered, doing many cartwheels in a row, "She said..." Suddenly, Edair stopped. A frown spread upon her face as tears welled up in her eyes. "She said no? WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU NEED TUTORING!"

"Tutoring?" Kali scoffed, "How do you tutor someone in fun?"

"LIKE THIS!" Edair smiled happily, taking a deep breath. "F is for friends who do stuff together,"

"ALL STINKING RIGHT!" Kali yelled, jumping up and smacking her hand to Edair's mouth, "I get it. SHUT UP!!!"

Edair smacked Kali's hand away, and, still smiling, danced around her. "Now you know what FUN is! Ain't it grand?"

"Sure. It's a field of daisies. Poisonous daisies. Daisies that can kill you. A very slow and painful death. Now. Go away."

"Oh you're so silly!" Edair laughed, patting Kali on the head, "You don't want me to leave! I'm your only joy in life. Why, without me, you would be miserable."

"I'm miserable when you are around," Kali growled, "NOW GO AWAY!" Kali stood up and stomped away from Edair. She jumped, too high for a normal human, on top of a palm tree, where she thought that no one could reach her.

"Lighten up, will you?" Edair asked, hovering in the air next to the tree where Kali sat.

Kali's eyes grew wider than she thought that they could. "But you...the tree...beach...gravity...clouds..." she whispered in awe, pointing to the things as she said them, "How the heck did you get up here?"

"Silly Billy I flew!" Edair answered, smiling happily and doing a flip. Happiness was her middle name.

Kali rolled her eyes and jumped down. "Whatever. I don't car-AHHH!" she groaned, clutching her head, "I don't...I don't..." She took a deep breath and fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Kali? Kali what's wrong? Kali?" Edair asked, gently shaking her. "Kali what's wrong? KALI!"


	3. Kali's Dream

(Kay: And here's the second chapter! I hope that you all like it! XD)

A sea of emptiness...a sea of darkness. Where was she? Was she even anywhere? Although she didn't know where she was, it was all so familiar. Soon, the blackness was replaced by beautiful colors. Reds, greens, and blues. The colors mixed and morphed together, creating a beautiful looking effect.

"Where am I?" Kali whispered, "It seems so...familiar. Have I been here before?"

"Indeed you have," said an eerie voice, echoing through the chasm of color. "You just don't know when."

A shiver shot up Kali's spine. "Well then tell me when I have been here."

"Things are changing, Kali," the voice continued, "Things are always changing. People might just not realize it."

Kali remained silent, listening to what this...this...whatever it was had to say.

"Your past, future, and what is happening now. It will all lead to the same thing: darkness. And is that what you want? Of course it is. You _need _to understand this. Darkness is the heart's true essence. Every heart is born in darkness, all so ends.Do you understand?"

"Umm..." Kali whispered, "Not exactly. Why are you telling me all this?"

"You are the one who will control darkness, and open the door to the light. Darkness and light. Yin and Yang. These are the most important elements of your life. You must choose which one you will go with."

After this was said, two platforms appeared to Kali's right and left. To her left, the platform held a sword that was encrusted with a red and black heart.

"Heartless," the voice said to her, "Darkness."

Kali looked to her right. A shield sat there, encrusted with a curvy blue heart.

"Purified Heart," the voice returned, "Light. Which path do you take?"

Kali shook her head. "I don't know."

"You must decide."

"I CAN'T!" Kali cried. Suddenly, she was jerked away. It was like when she was going there. Darkness and then light. Then more darkness. Where was she going now?


	4. Keyblades

(Kay: Hmm....I wonder if I have any fans...well, even if I don't, I shalt KEEP WRITING! MUWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Excuse the craziness. I'm hyper. As usual. HEE.)

Kali opened up her eyes. Now she was back on the island. But what in the world was that horrible sound? Was some one dying?

"Kali!" Edair sang, dancing around Kali's body, "Please wake up! You are only twelve! You are too young to DDDDIIIIIEEEEE!"

"Nope," Kali shook her head, "Edair's just singing. Again."

"HIYA KALI!" Edair smiled, plopping down next to her. "How are you doing?"

"Well," Kali whispered, staring at the ground, "It's kind of hard to say. I had a dream...or something."

"What happened?" Edair asked, "You know that you can talk to me."

Kali gave in and told Edair about her dream. Edair sat there, listening intently.

"Wow," Edair whispered, "What do you think that it means? So...interesting!"

"Yeah but that doesn't help my problem," Kali said, standing up. "I'm just confused."

Kali and Edair walked towards the secret place. Kali bent down near the tunnel, a sudden chill flowing down her spine. Something was telling at her, pulling at her instincts. It was telling her to stay away. But for some reason, she just couldn't.

Edair stared at her with a cocked head. "Kali," she whispered, "Why did you stop moving?" She sat down next to the strange girl. Not as strange as she was, however.

"Huh?" Kali asked, shaking her head to get rid of all her confusion. "No reason. I'm fine." She continued through the tunnel and got through. Once through, she stood up and walked into the small chasm. A strange wooden door caught her eye. What was it?

The pair continued towards the door. Kali reached out her hand to touch it, but recoiled quickly.

"Kali what's-"

"SH!" Kali demanded. After Edair had silenced, she closed her eyes and listened.

"_This world has been connected. Tied, to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so much to know. You understand so little. But I can fix that. Just surrender your heart to the darkness, and I will teach you many things."_

"Don't you hear that?" Kali asked, "Don't you hear that voice?"

"I don't hear anything..." Edair answered, "Are you feeling okay?" She sat down on the ground, noticing for the first time a strange marking at the bottom of the door. A black heart outlined in red. _How unusual,_ she thought.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Kali yelled. The door was glowing black and slowing opening. Nothing like this had ever happened before. What was going on?

"AAAAHHHH!" Edair screamed as a HUGE black hand reached out from the door, trying to grab at the two. "GET AWAY! MUSHU!" Edair called.

A small red lizard-like dragon appeared on Edair's shoulder. He smiled a large, goofy smile and began shooting fireballs from his mouth at the hand.

"Yeah!" Edair laughed, punching the air, "Let's go!" She charged around as Mushu shot fireballs at random places.

"EEP!" Kali screeched, a fireball flying at her head. A few strands of her hair fell out, causing many split ends. As she glared at Edair, she grabbed Mushu and stomped him into the ground. "YOU STUPID USELESS LIZARD I HATE...you?"

"WHAZZUP!" Mushu smiled from on top of Kali's head. He did a little dance and continued shooting out fireballs.

Kali sighed. "I don't get paid enough to do this job."

"You don't get paid at all!" Edair piped up.

"EXACTLY!" Kali growled.

"Oh Oh!" Edair smiled, waving her hand around in the air, "I CAN DO SPECIAL THINGS!"

"I hope that one of those special things is dying," Kali muttered under her breath. She sighed. "What exactly can you do?"

"Well...well...whenever I say the word Heartless little shadow creatures appear." After she had said that, a small little creature appeared. It was almost like a giant ant. On top of it's large round head were two antennae, its yellow eyes glowing menacingly. It looked around and crawled towards Edair.

"Aww it's so cute!" Edair smiled, patting it on the head. "Can I keep it? PLEASE?"

The creature let out a little purring sound and latched onto Edair's foot.

Edair froze, twitching with eyes wide. "EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!" Edair cried, hopping around on one foot. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

Kali winced, "Don't forget about the task at," the dark hand flew around and grabbed Kali's foot, "hand. HELP!"

Edair fell to the ground, the Heartless thing clawing at her. "HELP!"

Suddenly, the hand and Heartless recoiled as a bright light shone from the mouth of the cave. Two sparkling orbs flew at Kali and Edair.

"What are they?" Edair asked, staring at the orbs in awe.

"Who cares," Kali said, grabbing one of the orbs, "As long as it can save out butts." The orb shone brighter and, after a few seconds, a strange item appeared in Kali's hands. It was like a large key, only not so much. It was silver, but, on the long handle was a lion head.

_Lionheart...invincible courage...use it well...protect yourself and you friends, but never use it for darkness..._

"Okay whatever," Kali said, swinging the Lionheart around, "As long as it can save me, I don't really care." She turned to face the hand. "DIE!"

Edair stared and grabbed her own ball. It, too, shone brighter and turned into a key like thing. It was white with a blue circle on the end.

_Oathkeeper...the light of all hearts...friendship will overcome darkness...but misuse it and you will pay..._

"Okay who's speaking to me?" Edair growled, looking around the room, "WHO'S SPEAKING TO ME?"

"SHUT UP!" Kali growled, "We must FIGHT! NOW ATTACK!"

Edair sighed. "Can't we all just get along?" She sighed and walked forward with her Oathkeeper. "What am I supposed to attack?"

"THE HAND!" Kali screeched, "THE HAND YOU IDIOT! THE HAND!" She ran up and whacked the hand with her Lionheart.

Edair groaned. "Violence doesn't solve anything. But it's fun!" She leapt forward, smacking the hand multiple times.

The hand recoiled back into the door. For a few minutes, all was silent.

"Did we beat it?" Edair whispered. "That was easy..."

"That's the part that's troubling me," Kali whispered, "Why was it so easy? Selphie's harder than that. What's going on?"

Suddenly, the door flew open, blowing the two girls away. "AHHHHHHH!" they cried.

_Great, _Kali thought, _now where are we going? _


	5. Traverse Town

((Hiya wassup! I'm back again, and I have a new character named Drake. This character, like Edair, belongs to meh best friend Kaida))

Edair woke up and rubbed her head. "Oww…" she whispered, "Dang. I can't remember the last time my head cracked open. Oh wait. It's not opened. Heh heh. Maybe I should start paying more attention. I don't even pay attention."

She yawned and sat up. As she gazed around at her setting, she found out one thing for sure. She was no longer at Destiny Islands.

"Where the heck am I?" she whispered, "And why is everything brown? That's not right. Brown is icky. It should be blue! I like blue! Blue is purdey. Oh! Hello again."

The 'ant' was back again. It crawled up to her, squeaking pitifully.

"Oh. Come on. What's wrong?" Edair asked, picking it up. "What's wrong, Shadow?"

Shadow jumped out of her arms and started running away. After a few yards, it paused and glanced back at Edair, its antennae twitching nervously.

"Shadow?" Edair whispered, following the creature. "Where are you going? What's wrong?" She blinked and broke into a run as Shadow quickened its pace. Shadow headed towards a large brown door.

Edair skidded to a stop at the door. "Where are you taking me?" The 'ant' began knocking it's head against the door until it fell over, knocked out. Edair walked over and picked up the ant. "I guess I'm alone now."

Edair set the ant in her dark blue backpack. She sighed and put her long draping white sleeves together. She looked down at her shoes that were mostly covered by her dark blue pants. "Well," she whispered, "Here we go."

Edair stepped forward and pushed open the door, revealing a dark district. A shiver ran down her spine, but she continued going on. A star above her seemed to be glowing brighter, but it suddenly died down and was completely gone. Even though she didn't know what it meant, she knew that it couldn't be good.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Edair's eyes widened at the sound of a young teen's screech. "KALI!" she yelled, pulling out the Oathkeeper and running towards the sound, "Don't worry Kali I'm coming!" Shadow poked his head out of the backpack. "Is this what you were warning me about?"

She jumped off of the ledge and began running towards the sound. She swerved around a corner and ran straight for a small wooden door. "Kali are you in there?" she cried.

"Edair?" yelled a voice from the door, "Edair there you are! I'm stuck in here with all these Heartless and I don't know how to get out. The door is locked figure out a way to get me out of here!"

"Umm…" Edair whispered, glancing around, "Oh what can I do? Oh wait!" she smiled, grabbing the Oathkeeper that was slung across her back, "Let's see what this can do." She held the Oathkeeper tightly and flung it at the door.

The door shattered to pieces as the chamber that Kali was trapped in filled with light. Kali stood in there, batting at the ant like things with her Lionheart. She glanced at Edair when the door was busted.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" she growled, continuing to whack at the ants. "This is so not cool! Why are these things after me?"

"They're after me too," Edair whispered, "But they're not mean to me like they are to you."

Kali rolled her eyes. "They keep yelling at me, saying, 'Master wants you Master wants you'. Who is master?" She whacked the last of the Heartless away and stepped out to Edair. "Where are we?"

Edair shook her head. "I don't know. I really wish that I did. But look at this!" she smiled, holding up Shadow, "He's my friend!"

Kali shivered. "That's not a friend! That's the exact thing that attacked me! It's evil Edair."

"Shadow's not evil. He's cute."

Kali sighed. "There's just no arguing with you. Anyways, that thing is just like the Heartless that attacked me. What did you call it again?"

"His name is Shadow," Edair beamed.

"Okay. Well, there's obviously more Heartless like it, so we need to specify its species." She pulled out a notebook from her green backpack and began writing in it. First, she sketched out a very accurate drawing of the Heartless.

"Wow," Edair whispered, staring at the drawing, "Kali you never told me you were an artist!"

Kali shrugged. "When I woke up three years ago on the Destiny Islands, all I had next to me was a sketchbook. It was blank, but on the first page it said, 'To my daughter. You will make me very proud some day'. So I began to draw. Soon enough, I could draw a lot of things really well."

Edair smiled. "Cool. What are you doing?"

"Logging the Heartless." She smiled, reading out loud as she wrote in her journal, "Shadow. Heartless that emerge from various places. They sneak up to their enemies and strike them with sharp claws. They are extremely tenacious, often chasing their prey to the end."

"This little thing," Edair said, holding up the Shadow, "Is supposed to be evil?"

"Hey I got attacked by them. I know all about this type now. And that's just what they did. They chased me into that room and tried to kill me. Nasty little devils, no?"

Edair nodded. "Apparently. How many types of Heartless are there?"

"I don't know," Kali answered, "But we should keep track of them. We'll need to know our enemies if we want to fight them."

"The only problem is," Kali whispered sadly, "Where are we? And how do we get out of here? I'm so lost…"

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," said a serious voice. A boy with long white bangs and spiky hair stepped out of the shadows. He smirked, a hint of evil in his eyes, hands shoved in the pockets of his black jeans. "Just give me your Keyblades first."


End file.
